Lo Haría Todo Por Ti
by Vicky's Angel
Summary: Ron tiene un secreto, Herms tambien, por cualpa de una noche de calor algo pasara y se encontraran. A mi me gusta espero que a ustedes tambien.


Lo haria todo por ti  
  
Ron estaba en su cama sin poder dormir, acababa de invitar a Harry y a Hermione a pasar lo que quedaba de las vacaciones en su casa, ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar el material y después ir a King Ross ( n/a no se como se escribe ). Estos dos habían llegado a la hora de comer al La Madriguera.  
  
El chico pensaba en Hermione, lo que sentía por ella nunca lo había reconocido, ni lo reconocería jamás. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, la chica más estudiosa del colegio, la más lista, y para él, la más hermosa y bella de todo lo existente. A eso se le llamaba amor, la quería, era lo que más quería en el mundo. Pero él sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, ni lo mismo, ni algo parecido. Pero él no sabía algo más.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua a la suya, alguien pensaba en él, y no era precisamente su hermana Ginny. Hermione sabía que ella le gustaba a Ron, la verdad era que todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero a ella le hacia sentir mal todo eso, en algunas ocasiones se sentía mal por no estar con él, no abrazarle, no poder besarle. Pero aunque ella sabía que lo suyo igual podía funcionar, nunca lo diría, no se atrevería, eso era mucho para ella. Estaba enamorada de uno de sus dos mejores amigos, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco reconocerlo.  
  
Ron seguía sin poder dormir, así que se dirigió al baño compartido con la habitación de Ginny. Pero mientras el se refrescaba la cara alguien más entro en aquel baño:  
  
Herms, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Ron.  
  
Pues vengo a refrescarme la cara, ya que no podía dormir. ¿Y tu?  
  
A mi me pasa. mas o menos lo mismo que a ti.  
  
Me parece que te tengo que decir una cosa - dijeron los dos a la vez - Empieza tu - añadió Ron.  
  
La verdad.es que yo quería decirte. que, bueno. - no sabia como acabar la frase, le iba a declarar su sentimientos, a él, a la persona a la que amaba, no, no podía.  
  
Bueno, ¿qué? - pregunto mas que extrañado intrigado por lo que le tuviera que decir Hermione.  
  
Bueno. nada, déjalo, ya te lo diré otro día - no se atrevía a declarar lo que sentía por él, así que se calló.  
  
Herms, tengo que hablar contigo - Ron dijo esta frase deseando que Hermione no le hubiera oído, pues lo que tenia que decir era algo muy personal.  
  
Ah, perdona, ¿qué querías decirme? - pero Hermione oyó las palabras de Ron y este no tenía más remedio que contestar.  
  
Yo.bueno.es que. ¡Mira, te lo voy a contar, porque si no te lo cuento exploto! - dijo Ron casi gritando.  
  
¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Hermione algo asustada.  
  
Te lo tengo que decir, perdóname, pero. ¡TE QUIERO! ¡ME GUSTAS! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!  
  
Pero.Ron. - dijo ella.  
  
No, primero me dejas acabar con lo que yo estaba diciendo - Ron estaba soltando todos sus sentimientos de un golpe, todos seguidos. Eso le hacia sentir mal - mira, te quiero mas que a nada, me gustas desde que te conocí, estuve muy preocupado por ti en segundo curso, y más cuando te petrificaron. Me puse muy celoso cuando estabas con Krum y ya no aguanto mas - Ron acabó bien esta frase, pero deseaba que la siguiente que iba a decir no fuera cierta --Yo ya sé que no te gusto, que solo somos amigos y nada más. Aunque esto sea verdad voy a seguir enamorado de ti, porque eso no lo va a poder evitar nadie. Aunque tu te enamores de otro, yo viviré siempre para ti - Ya estaba, lo había soltado. Todos sus sentimientos retenidos durante 5 años, habían salido a la luz en menos de un minuto.  
  
Hermione no podía aguantar más. Le empujo y este calló al suelo. Lo agarro del cuello como si fuera a darle una bofetada. Ron estaba asustado, Hermione lloraba, era de alegría, pero eso Ron no lo sabía. En ese momento Hermione le agarro fuertemente, acerco sus labios a los de Ron y se besaron. Fue un beso lleno de pasión, de deseo por parte de los dos, pero sobre todas las cosas, de amor. Los dos enamorados estaban ahora en el suelo besándose. Se besaban tan apasionadamente, que parecía que si se separaban el mundo se pararía.  
  
Siguieron quedando todas las noches para verse a solas. Pero al final ocurrió lo que parecía inevitable. Los dos estaban en el baño, pero entonces Hermione empezó a desabrocharle la camisa del pijama, y recorrió con sus manos el torso de aquel pelirrojo. El se altero, la beso más fuertemente, pero no reaccionó de otra manera.  
  
Herms, ¿por qué as echo eso? - pregunto Ron con demasiada intriga, pero ya sin camisa.  
  
No pienses que era por eso., bueno.la verdad es.si quiero hacerlo contigo.pero no ahora. Creo que todavía no estamos preparados. Era solo para ver a mi chico ideal sin camisa, como nunca e podido verte así. Para ve que tal estabas, que desde luego estas demasiado bien. No era para nada más, igual, bueno seguramente, en el futuro, quien sabe.  
  
Claro Herms, creo que todavía no estamos preparados, luego.quien sabe. - A Ron le pareció buena la respuesta de Hermione, él la quería y haría todo por ella, pero seria como ella deseara, además todavía no estaban preparados.  
  
¿Sabes qué? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
¿Qué? - respondió él.  
  
¡TE QUIERO! ¡TE AMO! Y estoy ¡LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TI!  
  
¿Te digo yo otra cosa?  
  
Vale, ¿Qué?  
  
Bueno en vez de decírtela, te la demuestro. - la agarro de la cintura, la acerco a él y la dio el mayor y mejor beso que se habían dado nunca. Era lento, sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente y parecía que el amor brotaba por los aires.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
Bueno, bueno, que mierda de ff. Lo escribi en una clase de Ciencias Sociales, asi que no les extrañe lo mal que esta ecrito.  
  
Es bastante patetico, pero bueno.  
Es la primera vez que publico aquí, mandenme bombas o lo que quieran, la verdad es que es una mierda o no creo que me ofewndan mucho, ustedes intentenlo.  
  
Bueno, muchos besos y ya sabes reviews.  
ViC MaLFoY 


End file.
